Katheryn Winnick
|birthplace = Etobicoke, Ontario |family = Markjan Winnick Daria Winnick Adam Winnick |yearsactive = 1999-present }} Katheryn Winnick (born Katerena Anna Vinitska) is a Canadian actress best known for her role as Lagertha in the historical drama series Vikings. Biography Winnick was born Katerena Anna Vinitska on December 17, 1977, in Etobicoke, Ontario, Canada. Winnick didn't know any English growing up, speaking primarily in Ukranian until she was eight years old. Winnick also spent the majority of her childhood training in martial arts, first training when she was seven years old and even started three martial arts schools by the time she was 21. However, acting was still something dear in Winnick's heart, and after she graduated from York University, Winnick moved to New York to start an acting career. Winnick got her first on-screen role in 1999, when she was cast as Suzie in an episode of the fantasy-mystery series PSI Factor: Chronicles of the Paranormal. Winnick got her first recurring role that same year, when she was cast as Holly Benson for 5 episodes of the family-comedy series Student Bodies. Since then, Winnick has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Person of Interest, Law & Order, Law & Order: Criminal Intent, When Nietzsche Wept, The Dark Tower, Call of Duty: WWII, Bones, Nikita, Tranced, The Art of the Steal, Vikings: Athelstan's Journal, Vikings, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Winnick portrayed Maggie Lowe, a delusional serial-turned-spree killer and stalker of her boss Lila Archer, in the Season One episode "Somebody's Watching". Filmography *Vikings - 69 episodes (2013-2018) - Lagertha *Call of Duty: WWII (2017) - Marie Fischer (voice) *The Dark Tower (2017) - Laurie *Stripped (2016) - Margaret Dupre *Person of Interest (2015) - Francesca Wells *Vikings: Athelstan's Journal (2015) - Lagertha *The Art of the Steal (2013) - Lola *Transporter: The Series (2012) - Darcy Daniels *A Glimpse Inside the Mind of Charles Swan III (2012) - Ivana *Stand Up Guys (2012) - Oxana *Children of the Air (2012) - Samantha Thomas *Nikita (2011) - Kelly *The Glades (2011) - Valerie Dorman *Bat $#*! Crazy (2011) - Girlfriend *Bones - 7 episodes (2010-2011) - Hannah Burley *Choose (2011) - Fiona Wagner *Night and Day (2010) - July *Love & Other Drugs (2010) - Lisa *Radio Free Albemuth (2010) - Rachel Brady *The Gates (2010) - Kat Russo *Killers (2010) - Vivian *Tranced (2010) - Cleo *Law & Order: Criminal Intent - 2 episodes (2002-2009) - Carrie Conlon/Karyn Barrett *Cold Souls (2009) - Sveta *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2009) - Maureen Martin *Amusement (2008) - Tabitha *Law & Order (2008) - Sarah Shipley *Law Dogs (2007) - Lisa Bennett *When Nietzsche Wept (2007) - Lou Salome *House (2007) - Eve *Tipping Point (2007) - Nina Patterson *Kiss Me Again (2007) - Chalice *Criminal Minds - "Somebody's Watching" (2006) TV episode - Maggie Lowe *Failure to Launch (2006) - Melissa *Cloud 9 (2006) - Olga *13 Graves (2006) - Amy *CSI: NY (2005) - Lisa Kay *Hellraiser: Hellworld (2005) - Chelsea *Trump Unauthorized (2005) - Ivana Trump *Our Time Is Up (2004) - Waif *Going the Distance (2004) - Trish *CSI: Miami (2004) - Nicole Harjo *Satan's Little Helper (2004) - Jenna Whooly *50 First Dates (2004) - Young Woman *10-8: Officers on Duty (2003) - Lucy Johnson *Wild Card (2003) - Kendall *1-800-Missing (2003) - Julie Snyner *Oz (2003) - Liesel Robson *What Alice Found (2003) - Julie *Two Weeks Notice (2002) - Tiffany *Daddy's Little Girl (2002) - Unknown Character *Fabled (2002) - Liz *Tracker - 2 episodes (2002) - Laura *Smoking Herb (2002) - Marcia *Screech Owls (2001) - Brianna Styles *Biohazardous (2001) - Jennifer *Relic Hunter (2000) - Roselyn *Student Bodies - 5 episodes (1999-2000) - Holly Benson *PSI Factor: Chronicles of the Paranormal (1999) - Suzie 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses